Hero
by ZeruruDenchi
Summary: Uhm..my story..that I wrote..o.O;; Its not in seperate chapters because Im too lazy to do that right now, but...ya..enjoy! A little 1x4 I want to take it further, but..just don't feel like writing! maybe later?


_HeroPart 1_

Quatre stuffed is hands in the pockets of his pastel purple trousers, his head lowered gently as he tried to listen to his mission, his sky hued orbs concentrated on the ground, flicking back and forth over similar colored floor tiles. He removed one of his hands from his pocket and wiped his eyes lightly, tears having formed at the base, it kind of figured, he'd been crying a lot for the past few weeks.

Sighing gently he forced a smile onto his lips and looked up at his men, they always seemed to be there for him, unlike so many other people, especially the perfect soldier. It was strange, the way he felt for this boy, so many mixed emotions, most of which sat buried in the depths of his mind, not willing to excavate these feelings. Not until he knew, or thought the feelings were mutual, yet he knew deep inside that the mossy haired boy would never return his feelings. But, much like himself, there was a faint shimmer of hope in his heart that someday it might happen.

He nodded idly to his men, not quite listening to what they were saying, but letting them know he heard them. He sighed once more as he lifted his eyes and gazed quietly forward, his heart sinking. He knew how enthralled Heero and Duo were, and he knew that it would be near impossible to break them up, in the deep recesses of his mind he knew this, but refused to acknowledge it. Sure he loved Trowa, but, not quite as strongly as his Japanese comrade.

".. and that's how we'll do it." The man flanking him to the right concluded thoughtfully.

"That's a rather good idea. I'll tell the others you guys get some rest ok? You'll need it for the mission." Quatre forced a cheery smile on his lips as he patted two men on the back absently. He sighed with relief as they walked off, waving half-heartedly over his shoulder.

His eyes searched the halls, to make sure the coast was clear, despite the fact he was unable to see around the corners. Satisfied, he strode to the window adjacent to him and gazed out it, catching sight of Duo and Heero sitting comfortably on the grass on the large front lawn of his estate. He smiled sadly and placed a small pale hand on the window his eyes welling up with salty tears, a few rolling over his milky cheeks.

Quatre was too deep within his thoughts that he didn't notice Trowa watching him from the doorway of his room, curiosity apparent in his one visible eye, a slender brow raised as he watched the smaller boy. He noticed that he was crying an awful lot lately, and yes he wondered why, but he didn't dare to venture there, knowing Quatre would tell him it was only the stress of the on-going war. Shaking his head, he stepped up behind Quatre and followed his gaze out the window, his head tilting to the side as he saw Heero and Duo, when a thought occurred to him.was his koi in love with Heero..?

No..That couldn't be it, he was only moved by the emotion the two lovers showed each other, nothing more. Nodding, perfectly, naïvely, content with his resolve, he slipped his hands around Quatre's waist, his chin resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"What's wrong love?" The corners of his mouth turned up into a warm smile as Quatre jumped suddenly at the words of his lover.

"N..nothings the matter…just a little…stressed I guess, nothing big,…nothing to worry about." His voice wavered with his tears. He lifted his hands and wiped them away, forcing a smile on his lips. 

Trowa nodded with fake acceptance, bull crap there was nothing wrong, but he refused to let on that he knew. "Alright.. you've just been worrying me lately, what with your crying in all." He kissed the soft curvature between Quatre's neck and shoulder affectionately. "I'm going to go see what's for supper…" Kissing his cheek gently, Trowa turned around and headed down the hall towards the kitchen, looking over his shoulder at his unresponsive lover, still staring out the window.

__

Part 2

Quatre walked slowly down the snow-covered street toward his favorite club, a past time he preferred the others not know about. He cut a sharp left and ducked into an alley, pulling his back pack off his back, he pulled clothes out of his bag and set them on top gently, before pulling off his own and changing into the ones that were in the sack. He smudged a touch of sparkles on his cheeks and hauled the bag on his back.

He strode out of the alley a totally different person, wearing overly tight black leather pants and a mesh shirt. His eyes sparkled excitedly as he continued on to the club, just wanting to get away from things.

When he came to it, he nodded to a few of the regulars and pulled open the plain glass door, a gaggle of leather clad figures pushing past him. He dropped his bag onto the floor and ran up the stairs, moving into the mass of bodies almost immediately. His favorite song emanating from the speakers above his head, the flashing lights making him dizzy, but allowing him to not think of anything else as he was brushed against, pushed and rubbed. He blinked and stopped abruptly as he caught sight of a mossy haired boy making his own way through the crowd.

The boy stopped in front of him, cobalt hued orbs locking onto his own, with almost stern pressure as he too stopped dancing, his hands falling to his sides.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Quatre his voice sounding amused at the thought of Quatre at a club. His eyes danced over Quatres form as he nodded, bewildered by the change in the boy.

"Do you really want to know..?" Quatre watched Heero's examination of his lithe form and shook his head, wrapping a finger around his chin and tilting his head up. "My eyes are up here, and I came here to get my mind off things, I always have." He was practically screaming over the music.

Heero smiled warmly and slipped his hand around Quatre's waist, placing it softly on his lower back his hips starting to rotate to the music, rubbing gently against Quatre's as he kept his eyes on the younger boy's.

Quatre blinked and stood still for a moment, was this a dream…or was it really happening? He swallowed gently and started moving his hips along with Heero's his hands hooking around his neck gently as his eyes locked on Heero's, searching for some sort of emotion, but finding none, so he just continued on with the dance.

Heero smirk inwardly, this boy was different somehow, he must have changed within the two hours that he hadn't seen him, and frankly, he enjoyed the change. His hands slid over Quatre's hips idly, a smile wavering his emotionless face.

Near the end of the night, when both of them were near exhaustion, and flushed from the body heat emitting from each other's bodies, Heero kissed Quatre fiercely, pulling the smaller body against his as he did so. His mind wandered, they fit together so well, as if they were made for each other. Brushing this thought away, he continued the kiss eagerly, all thoughts of Duo brushed to the wind.

Quatre's eyes widened to the size of dishpans as he looked up at Heero in amazement, returning the kiss for the moment, then thinking of Trowa and Duo. Forcing himself away from Heero he breathed heavily and started toward the door, grabbing his bag on the way. "We should go.."

Heero blinked and watched the small Arabian walk away from him. He felt empty somehow..like he had lost a part of him shaking his head he followed after the young man, about ready to go home himself.

Part 3

The next day was relatively normal, neither of the boy's lovers had found out about their escapade at the club, and they were both contently eating their breakfast out on the patio with the other pilots.

As usual Wufei was sitting on his own, not gay like the rest, he insisted on not taking part in any meals with them, saying he'd get sick with the waves of affection coming from them. Duo sat happily on Heero's lap, going on incessantly about how he had fallen into the pond that morning and had gotten attacked by the fish. Heero sat there silently, almost normal, except his eyes were locked on Quatre, making the Sandrock pilot uncomfortable. Trowa had left to get some more orange juice, so the only ones who really noticed this were Quatre and the solitary dragon in the corner.

"Stupid fish..then my hands stunk for like, only god knows how long." Duo babbled on, lifting his hands to show the 'cuts' he had acquired from the practically harmless goldfish in the pond.

Quatre chuckled and lifted his eyes to look at Duo "The only way you could actually get seriously hurt from those fish is if you decided to eat one, and you choked on it.." he looked away for a moment and looked back at Duo "In your case that might not be a bad thing.."

Duo blinked, his violet hued orbs filled with resent. "Hey! That was mean Quatre! Its not –my- fault I talk all the time, and if you wanted to complain about it you could have been a little less blunt you know."

Snickering Quatre stood up and stretched, Heero's eyes not leaving him for a single moment. Scratching his side he spoke slowly, as if spelling it out to a child " Im going to get dressed and go shopping ok D-chan?"

Duo narrowed his eyes and turned his head away in a huff, his slender arms crossing over his chest. "Whatever baka, dn't complain to me when you can't find someone to go with." 

Quatre had to admit this was true, he normally went shopping with Duo, but today he thought he would prefer to be alone, especially after last night's occurrence. "Alright Duo, see ya Heero." He looked to Heero and nodded, adding a wink as he strode into the house.

Unfortunately for Quatre, Trowa had caught sight of this wink, tears gathering in his eyes as he stepped into the next room, the salty droplets flowing over his cheeks as Quatre walked by him, not noticing the tall brunette crying. It figured..he never noticed anymore..the only thing he did notice was that bastard Heero..Trowa's fingers clenched into a fist his knuckles turning white from the pressure. Well, he would take care of that now wouldn't he?

__

Part 4

Quatre whistled softly as he strode into the mansion, his hands full of bags, most containing clothes for him, but one, holding an outfit he had picked out for Heero. It would suit him perfectly, he thought. He clambered up the stairs towards his room, his arms swinging happily as he entered, tossing the bags onto the bed, beginning to unpack the contents, throwing the tissue paper, bags, and clothing every which way, being far too happy to care where they landed right now.

Tilting his head to the side he listened, had he heard something from downstairs? He walked out of his room and p to the banister, looking out over it . "Hello..?" He called hesitantly, receiving a crash and a satisfied smacking noise as a response.

Heero held his cheek as he pushed himself off the wall, glaring at a most furious Trowa. He wiped his mouth and looked at the blood collected on his fingers and sighed. How was he going to explain this to Duo?

Rowa narrowed his eyes at Heero, his hand sliding into the holster on his hip and extracting the gun, cocking the release back slowly he aimed the black barrel towards Heero, tears flowing from his eyes as he did so. "If I can't have Quatre….no one can.." He tightened the trigger on the gun.

"Trowa! No!"Quatre ran in and grabbed Trowa's hand in a meek attempt to redirect the gun, and a rather successful attempt it was, for the barrel pointed towards his own chest as Trowa's finger tightened reflexively on the trigger and sent a bullet straight into Quatre.

Trowa backed away from the young arabian boy in disbelief, the trigger still held tightly on his gun. His face utterly emotionless as he turned away and ran, where he didn't know, but anywhere but here…

Heero's lower lip trembled gently as he crawled along the floor towards the limp body of Quatre, his arms sliding around the young boy's waist as he propped him on his lap, looking down into his ocean blue eyes, a single tear trickling over his cheek as he mouthed a single word.. "Why..?"

Quatre smiled weakly, his shirt soaked with crimson blood, his fingers soaked in it, but he didn't care, he was finally in the arms of Heero, and on the brink of insanity, thinking this when he was about to fall into the dark abyss that was death. "Be…cause I love you H..Heero…" he lifted his hand and trailed it over the soft flesh of the Japanese boy's cheek, a small tear rolling over his own..

Heero sobbed and held the boy close to him, murmuring the word no countless times, even after Quatre had slipped away from his body, the pain in his heart too great to manage. If only he had of known. He shook his head and held the body tightly, never wanting to let go…

__

Part 5

Trowa stood solemnly beside Quatre's hospital bed, his emerald eyes red-rimmed and glossy with tears. Every time Quatre stirred, Trowa had left the room, unable to face his lover. How could he? He had shot him, and of course he didn't expect to be forgiven so easily.

Heero sat outside the room. He began to notice that Trowa left every time Quatre woke up, which had been three times in the past hour. He couldn't blame him, even Heero felt partly responsible for Quatre's wounds, and he couldn't get what his Arabian counterpart had said before he fell unconscious. Heero just couldn't bring himself to believe it. Quatre had seemed so in love with Trowa, and he was probably only saying what he did from the need of someone to say it back, so he wasn't going to believe it, and he wasn't even going to ask.

Just at that moment Trowa jogged out of the room and sped down the hall, he must have been seen. Shrugging Heero stood up and walked into the room, smiling gently at the half conscious Quatre. It was miraculous that he had survived. Quatre returned the smile sheepishly as Heero took his hand gently. Tears formed in his cobalt orbs.

Quatre had never seen him cry before, or smile for that matter, he felt good that Heero shared it with him. He lifted his hand and placed it on Heero's cheek gently.

Heero tilted his head against the hand, his tears flowing over his cheeks "Im so… sorry… I didn't know…" his voice became choked as he hung his head.

Quatre sighed, sitting up with a great struggle. Wincing he wrapped his arms around Heero, pulling him closer to the bed gently.

Only for comfort, Heero thought to himself as he wiped his eyes and pulled away from Quatre, a smile creeping across his face, forced but it was there. He took his hand from Quatre's and just set it on the side of the bed. "Duo and Wufei left to pick up some lunch, they hoped you would be awake when tey got back, because they're going to pick up a milkshake for you."

Quatre nodded, his heart filling with rejection. "I'm glad you guys thought of me…" He smirked. "Wheres Trowa?"

Heero's heart ached at those words. Should he tell him? He sighed and began. "He's been by your side the whole time, never ate, never slept. He only leaves when you wake, he's unable to face you, and frankly I can't blame him."

Quatre nodded and sighed, god he wanted to talk to Trowa, maybe they could work things out, because Heero didn't seem to much care about what he had said to him. He shook his head and rolled onto his stomach. "Just tell Trowa I want to talk to him…and wake me up when the others get here." He closed his eyes and stifled a groan of pain, now pretending to sleep.

Heero nodded to his friend's back and walked out of the room, attempting to act nonchalant about the whole ordeal, although he was aching inside.

_Part 6_

Trowa stood at the doorway his jaw tensing gently as he watched the small blonde drink his milkshake half-heartedly. His sky blue eyes lost somewhere on the creamy wall. He bit his lower lip and stepped into the room, his hands trembling gently from nervousness as he searched for the proper words to say, not particularly sure on what to say to someone you had just shot.

Quatre had looked up by this point, a sad almost forgiving smile on his lips. He lifted his arms and stretched them towards Trowa, inviting him into an embrace.

Trowa obliged immediately his arms sliding around the smaller boy gently as he broke into sobs, there had been a lot of people crying lately, and a lot of people laying the blame on him, and he though if maybe Quatre could forgive him, everyone else would too. That's all he needed now, was forgiveness, he didn't care about anything else, come to think of it, he didn't even care about Quatre anymore. Why should he? Quatre had hurt him so badly, and it just wasn't worth it anymore. He pulled away just as soon as Quatre started talking.

"Trowa, I was wondering if you would like to try and work things out." Quatre croaked toying with his fingers gently.


End file.
